


Only Fools Fall (For You)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	Only Fools Fall (For You)

Tyler expected hitting the ground to hurt just as much as it did. 

He expected every lightning bolt of pain, every crack, every bit of the way it hurt. 

His body was smashed against concrete, and then he felt nothing. 

Tyler didn't expect to wake up from that, so it's a surprise when he opens his eyes surrounded by white in a hospital bed. 

"Tyler?"

He doesn't know if he can respond. 

He doesn't know if he can face Josh. 

"You're alive!"

He doesn't want to be.


End file.
